Phineas and Ferb: ILYI
by rawGManonimo
Summary: Phineas is in love with Isabella and, with Ferb's help, he builds a Ferris wheel to give her a beautiful pendant and say what he feels for her. But things will not go as he expected... CHAPTER 4 UPLOADED!
1. The Ferris wheel

Chapter 1: The Ferris wheel

It was a lovely evening and the sunset looked stunning from Danville Park. At the park, two people were walking, a boy and a girl. Both were 11 years old. The boy was wearing a striped shirt orange and white. His hair was red and pointy. His name was Phineas Flynn. The girl was wearing a pink dress, which was outfitted with the same color tie she wore over her brown hair. Her name was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

Both had spent the afternoon walking through the park and now were sitting on a bench. Isabella was a little nervous because she was in love with Phineas and it was him who invited her to the park that afternoon.

For there they were, sitting on a park bench without a word, hoping who broke the silence. Phineas was the one who broke it:

Phineas: What a beautiful sunset, right?

Isabella (fascinated by the sunset): Yes, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Phineas (a little bit red and smiling): I think you're prettier.

Isabella blushed and let out a nervous laugh.

Phineas: You know, Isabella? I didn't asked you out just to walk in the park. I actually wanted to confess something.

The brunette shot her heartbeat and got very red. Is Phineas going to declare?

Phineas: Isabella, I...

But then Phineas noticed a strong itchy on his nose. I was about to say something that I had been waiting a long time, but the itchy "won" with him.

Phineas: A... aa... Achoo!

When Phineas sneezed, his stepbrother Ferb, who slept soundly in the next bed, and his platypus Perry, resting on the floor, awoke inmediatly.

Phineas (apologizing): Good morning, Ferb. Good morning, Perry. Sorry to keep you awake for that.

Ferb made a gesture of "No problem" with his hand, while Perry only grunted as always. Phineas then checked the time on his clock. It was 8:15 in the morning.

Phineas: Come on, Ferb. Let's have breakfast.

While changing clothes, he told Phineas Ferb Isabella his dream.

Phineas: You know what, Ferb? Today I dreamed again with Isabella, and it's the sixth time in a week. I think these dreams are trying to tell me that I'm in love with her, and I would have to testify. I even bought this.

Phineas opened the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out an object from a bag that was there. It was a beautiful white gold pendant shaped like a heart that could be separated into two halves. On these, were engraved the names of Phineas and Isabella. In addition, it could be opened using lashes to save something inside.

Seeing the jewel, Ferb's eyes grew wide. He was impressed by what his brother was capable to do for love.

Ferb (amazed): You had to spend a lot of money.

Phineas: All I had in my piggy bank. So yes, a lot.

Then, his face changed completely.

Phineas: What a great idea I just had! We will build one of the most romantic funfair attractions: a Ferris wheel! So besides enjoying the view, I can tell Isabella everything I feel for her in the strictest privacy. Ferb, I know what we are going to do today.

Ferb nodded in approval when suddenly they heard a scream from the kitchen:

Candace: Phineas and Ferb, come down!

The boys fell fast not to upset her sister. When they reached the kitchen, Candace explained the next:

Candace: Alright guys, pay attention. Mom and Dad have gone out to buy and will not return to within a couple of hours, so I have left in charge. As you can think of building a huge and complicated gizmo of yours, I assure you that you are going down.

Phineas (defiantly): Sorry, sis, but today we decided to build a Ferris wheel and I'm not going back on my decision. It's life or boredom.

Candace: You mean "life or death", right?

Ferb: For us, boredom is almost equivalent to death.

Candace (visibly upset): But why do you need to build a Ferris wheel? Also, if I remember well, you already did it once.

Phineas (without blinking): Because I want to tell Isabella I'm in love with her.

The red-haired girl's face changed dramatically. She stood with her brother's words.

Candace (amazed): Wow, I did not know. But you must understand that I can not let you hurt.

But then, she changed her mind.

Candace: You know what? Never mind. Sure that somehow or other you will do disappear. But only if you book me a cabin.

And they both hugged and continued breakfast.

Candace: And how will do you do? Have you clear what are you gonna say?

Phineas (showing the pendant): I don't know. All I had thought it was give that to her.

Candace: Wow! Phineas, I think she will fall at your feet quickly surrendered. But I want to give you some advice. First of all, try to flirt a little with her, call her in a special way... What if instead Isabella you call her Izzy?

Phineas: Well, why not?

Candace: I assure you it works. When Jeremy called me Candy and I almost fainted from joy.

Then the girl turned on the radio and a very peculiar song sounded.

Candace: Ah! My favorite song! What a luck!

Phineas: Hey, what's the name of this song?

Candace: "Locked Out Of Heaven" by Bruno Mars.

* * *

**#Bruno Mars - Locked Out Of Heaven#**

_One, two, one, two, three_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_

_Never want to put my heart on the line._

_But your world is swimming in something spiritual_

_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_You bring me to my knees_

_You make me testify_

_You can make a sinner change his ways_

_Open up your gates cause I can not wait to see the light_

_And right there is where I wanna stay_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_

_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can I just stay here_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can not I just stay here_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

* * *

While in the opposite house, Isabella heard the same song as Phineas, Ferb and Candace. When this was over, the brunette left her house toward the home of the Flynn/Fletcher as she mood to do something important.

Isabella: Come on, Izzy. Today is the day. Right now you will tell Phineas that you love him.

But then she came fear and nervous, once again.

Isabella: But what if he refuse me? What if he doesn't want to see me anymore? What if he close the door of his house on my nose?

Inmediatly, Phineas opened the door and slammed it in the face of the poor Isabella who fell backward. Phineas realized their mistake quickly.

Phineas (visibly worried and helping Izzy): Oh my! Isabella I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there!

Isabella: No, relax, it doesn't matter.

Then the two kids were staring face to face and blushed a little.

Isabella: Oh, well... I've, I've been infatuated. Well, whatcha doin'?

Phineas: Ferb and I are building a Ferris wheel.

Isabella: A Ferris wheel? Wow, how romantic! And where you were going, Phineas?

Phineas: I was going to spread propaganda for the inauguration. Will you come with me, Izzy?

Isabella went to answer but she realized something. Phineas called her Izzy! And the only person who used that nickname was her mother. Izzy decided to turn a deaf ear and not get nervous.

Isabella: All right. Let's go.

And they were handing out posters, holding hands, something that Isabella realized and made her a little blush.

* * *

**Hello, everybody. This is the translation of my first fanfic, "I.L.Y.I.". I hope you like it. If you have any question, tell me anything in a review. See you in the second chapter!**


	2. The accident

Chapter 2: The accident

While Phineas and Isabella were to hand out posters of the inauguration and Ferb worked in the construction of the wheel, Candace had more important things to do. In fact, she was in his room talking to Stacy Girano, her best friend forever, on a very important issue.

Stacy: Well, what is going on?

Candace: I don't know how to tell Jeremy that I love him.

Candace was referring to Jeremy Johnson, a guy who she was in love for a long time.

Stacy: I understand you perfectly. It's complicated to declare. But I recommend you to do it as soon as possible.

Candace: You got that right, because if not I will stay alone. Notice that Phineas already passed me.

Stacy: Your brother? And who's the lucky girl?

Candace: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the girl on next door. He is so smitten with her that he has bought a gold pendant and is building a Ferris wheel just to say he loves her.

Stacy: Wow! Wait a minute. A Ferris wheel... That's right! Come with me.

Candace and Stacy went to the garden and there were deluded: in front of them was standing an incredible Ferris wheel, still under construction.

Stacy: My God, it's bigger than I thought.

Just then, Phineas and Isabella returned to spread the propaganda of the wheel.

Phineas: Hello, girls. Do you like it?

Candace: It's really unbelievable. But Stacy, Why do I need the Ferris wheel?

Stacy: Think. It is a closed, quiet and away place from society. Perfect for declare to Jeremy! Why do you think that Phineas has decided to declare to Isabella here?

Candace: You're right, what a great idea! Phineas, can we climb here?

Phineas: Sure, no problem.

Isabella (thinking aloud): Oh... I wish I could come up with Phineas on the Ferris wheel...

The brunette was all red when she realized that Phineas and everyone else had just heard that.

Phineas (quite red): You know what, Izzy? I was about to invite you.

Isabella almost had an explosion of happiness. She and Phineas, alone on a Ferris wheel! The girl was about to faint. Just then, Ferb fell from the top of the Ferris wheel.

Phineas: Hey Ferb, do you know where is Perry? I haven't seen him all the morning.

Ferb shrugged, saying he didn't know where was his platypus.

Phineas: Well, I think he will appear later.

After that, he pushed the button to put the giant wheel running.

Phineas: Come, all inside.

Phineas, Isabella, Candace and Stacy entered their respective booths and began the journey.

After a while, there was a long queue to enter the wheel and all the booths were full. While this was going down, up Stacy analyzed with the precision of a magnifying everything that was inside her cabin. She was so concentrated that surprised even Candace:

Candace (curious): What are you doing?

Stacy: I think that's pretty obvious. I'm checking if this is a good place for you to tell "that" to Jeremy.

Obviously, Stacy meant by "that" Candace's feelings for the boy.

Candace: Oh, right! By the way, I want to know how will fare Phineas in his attempt to conquer Isabella.

Just then, the "young couple" admired the views of the Tri-State Area from the cab of the wheel.

Isabella (marveled): Oh, what a beautiful views

Then, Phineas remembered the words of his sister.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Candace: And how will do you do? Have you clear what are you gonna say?_

_Phineas (showing the pendant): I don't know. All I had thought it was give that to her._

_Candace: Wow! Phineas, I think she will fall at your feet quickly surrendered. But I want to give you some advice. First of all, try to flirt a little with her, call her in a special way... What if instead Isabella you call her Izzy?_

_Phineas: Well, why not?_

* * *

And remembering those words, he said the following to Isabella:

Phineas: I think you are more beautiful.

Izzy blushed a lot, but declined to be nervous.

Phineas: You know, Izzy? I haven't built this Ferris wheel for fun, as so often. Today is different. And it's different because I wanted to say something here, where nobody hear me... except you.

Isabella had the heart accelerated and began to blush a lot. Was Phineas in love with her or something? It was time to know the truth:

Phineas: Isabella, I...

But at that moment, a mysterious fluorescent green beam covered the the two boys cabin and, without being able to explain, it partially disassembled. And Isabella was airborne!

Phineas quickly grabbed her hand tightly to prevent the girl about fell from the highest point of the wheel.

Phineas: Hold my hand strongly, Isabella!

Candace and Stacy helplessly watched the scene with no chance to do anything.

Candace (desperated): Something must be done, they will fall!

Stacy (very nervous): We cannot get out of this damn cabin!

Meanwhile, Isabella tried to climb, but she failed on the attempt.

Then the platform that was under Phineas sank and the boy had to put his feet on the frame of the only window that was up and he previously opened. And to top it off, while he tried, the boy almost slips Isa's hand.

Isabella (crying): Phineas, let me go! All you will get is that I'll drag you to the death!

Phineas: I will not let go, Isabella!

Finally, the unavoidable happened. Phineas slipped Isabella's hand and she fell from the top of the Ferris wheel.

Phineas: Izzy, nooooo!

Candace and Stacy watched as the girl fell from the cab of the wheel hard to the asphalt, but they and Phineas blindfolded because didn't want to see the tragedy. So they just awaited to listen the final stroke. But their surprise was that they heard not one but two strokes.

Missed and very concerned, they fell below using the emergency exit, which consisted in a folding slide. The three ran to the street to see what happened and, once there, their surprise couldn't be worse.

Next to a tree, it was a car that had just hit the brakes very hard. And next, the tragedy. Phineas came and all he could do was fall down and begin to cry.

Beside him was a lifeless body, but her eyes still open. It was above a pool of blood and had a tire mark on the head. Stacy and Candace could only watch in horror as Phineas cried inconsolably for what had happened.

**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was dead.**

* * *

**Well, there you have the second chapter. It was so difficult to me to write this, but don't worry, the story has just begun. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. From love to pain in one second

Chapter 3: From love to pain in one second

Phineas was completely shattered. He felt totally guilty. Her best friend, and that could have turned into something more, was dead because of him. The boy was on his knees on the pavement, crying nonstop while Candace and Stacy looked on traumatized. Just then, from the car had run over Isa, came a person. The girls were horrified at the moment they discovered who he was.

Candace and Stacy: Jeremy!

The blond boy came to Isabella to see what happened. When she realized that the girl was dead, Jeremy put his hands to his head.

Jeremy (crying): Oh my God! What have I done? What have I done?

Phineas lost all his tears, but he was still sobbing. Then something strange happened in his head. Something strange happened, but left to mourn and, with some bad wire crossed his mind, he set out to strangle Jeremy. Candace tried to react, but she could not move. The red-headed girl saw in his brother's crazy look a bloodthirsty murderer, with his eyes bloodshot. Only Stacy had the courage to separate them.

Stacy: Are you crazy? What's wrong with you?

Phineas (out of control): You killed her! It's all your fault, bastard! What are you gonna do, hah? What are you gonna do?

Candace saw his brother as someone unknown to her. She did not recognize the person who was struggling with Stacy. She had never seen Phineas that way. Then the redhead react. Candace approached to Phineas and gave him a slap that echoed throughout Danville.

Candace (with tears in her eyes): Phineas, calm down! You... you're not my brother. My brother would never do something like this...

Then Phineas came back to the reality. Seeing his sister crying, the redhead boy stopped his murderous desire. He had hurt the delicate heart of his beloved sister and he was very sorry, so he said with a whisper and a tear on her cheek:

Phineas: I'm sorry...

An hour later, the police arrived on the scene. Isabella was covered with a blanket and took by ambulance to the hospital. Before that, Ferb had hidden the Ferris wheel under the garden and was playing with Perry, who had already appeared. Phineas and Candace were with two policemen taking statements posted to the scene.

Policeman: Well, could you describe what happened?

Phineas continued to sob, was still traumatized by what happened. So Candace took the initiative, inventing something credible:

Candace: It would be better not ask him, he still very affected by what happened. You see, the girl was on the top of that big tree there, and asked my brother to go up. He went up and when it was near the branch where she sat, the girl slipped and fell to the asphalt. And before we could react, the car went over her. That's it.

The police thanked the statement provided by Candace and went to inform their peers. Candace tried to console Phineas:

Candace: Phineas, I know you feel terrible, but too late or too early, we all pass away. I'm sorry.

And she hugged so maternal. Meanwhile, Jeremy went to the two brothers.

Jeremy: Hey, guys. Phineas, I feel really bad about what I did. I'm sorry.

Phineas (tearfully): The damage is done, you can't apologize and say "That's all".

Candace: What I don't understand is how she ended up under your car. What happened?

Jeremy: I returned from running errands at the supermarket, and when I was taking the entrance curve to the street, I found the girl lying on the floor. I couldn't do anything about it.

Phineas: The worst thing about that is I couldn't tell I loved her...

Candace (in clear reference to the day of his funeral): I think you still have a chance to tell her. Do your best so she takes her part of the pendant to the other world.

* * *

Two days after the tragic accident, the funeral of Isabella was held in the Danville Cemetery. There were a lot of people. Apart from the parents of the deceased, had come to the ceremony the Flynn/Fletcher, the Johnsons, the Girano and other families.

One by one, her friends were giving her a last farewell to the small, to highlight the Fireside Girls, who left in tears berets of their uniforms at the foot of the grave. Candace gave to Isabella one of his most treasured possessions, a stuffed ducky Momo.

The last to leave was Phineas. The boy was watching his good friend when he made a touching gesture. He took from his pocket the gold pendant and separated. Then, with scissors cut a lock of hair, opened the pendant and put it inside. Candace appreciated something strange about the pendant:

Candace: I think there are some initials there. "I.L.Y.I."? What the hell does that mean?

Meanwhile, Phineas carefully placed the pendant to Isabella.

Phineas: Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, you don't care if I...? I wanted to save a memory of your daughter.

Vivian (almost crying): Don't worry, do what you want.

Phineas cut a lock of Isabella's hair and put it in his part of the pendant, which was wearing. Then Phineas stroked her cheek and said:

Phineas: Goodbye, Izzy. I find hard to think that I will not see you anymore...

And then, he started to cry while a beautiful song sounded in his head:

* * *

**#Sarah McLachlan - I Will Remember You#**

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Do not let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_Remember the good times That we had?  
I let them slip away from us When Things got bad  
How Clearly I first saw you smilin 'in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Do not let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but can not sleep  
Standin 'on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we can not say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can not be heard_

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Do not let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that Does not let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Do not let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Do not let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories_

* * *

During the speech of Isabella's mom, Candace wanted to clarify some doubts:

Candace: Phineas, what were the letters of the pendant?

Phineas: Sorry, but it's a secret.

And after the end of the speech of Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas wanted one more thing:

Phineas: Wait a minute! Before we left, I would spend a minute of silence to Isa. Ferb, If you are so kind...

And as they lowered the coffin, Ferb hit a music player that was saved and sounded this melody:

* * *

**#Pau Casals - Cant dels Ocells (Birdsong)#**

* * *

Mourners applauded the gesture of Phineas, when the song finished.

Few people noticed that Isabella wore a hat to the knees. Something that noticed an older man dressed as a tree. But he wasn't an ordinary man. Major Monogram was the OWCA boss, a secret agency that works with animals as secret agents. One of its most important members is no other than Perry, there known as Agent P.

Monogram (turning to Perry): Agent P. Agent P, here in the tree.

Perry went to his head and heard his words:

Monogram (showing a photograph to Perry) Agent P, we have a serious problem. I don't know if you've seen, but I think the girl who died two days ago has something that belongs to us.

Perry looked up and was surprised. In the left image Isa wore the hat on his knees. Perry recognized him right away. It was his secret agent hat! The platypus was incredulous.

Monogram: We have not the slightest idea of what it must have got there. But what we are sure of is that we will recover it because in his double bottom there is a tab with all your confidential information. Tonight we will make a foray into the cemetery and get it back. You are dismissed, Agent P.

Perry didn't know what growl. That night would desecrate the grave... of his master's best friend.


	4. Night raid

Chapter 4: Night raid

The dinner had gone quiet at Flynn/Fletcher's house. Phineas, Ferb and Candace were still somewhat saddened by the dead of Isabella. The redhead boy was very discouraged, and had hardly eaten, concerning his mother.

Linda: Son, you have to eat a little.

Phineas (visibly lacked in strength): Sorry mom, but today I have no hunger.

Candace: Phineas, I have a question about the funeral. What were the initials of the pendant that was Isabella?

Phineas: The acronyms? Sorry, but I can tell you.

Candace: Come on, nothing happens. We are your family, we can keep you a secret.

Phineas snorted and said:

Phineas: All right, "I.L.Y.I." means...

Then a huge thunder sounded. Everyone looked at the window and watched the beggining of a heavy storm.

Candace (annoyed): Oh man, how jinxes we are.

Phineas (dodging the conversation of the acronyms): Hey, where is Perry?

Just then, Perry was on the road to the Danville Cemetry, ready to reclaim his secret agent hat. When he arrived at a bus stop, there was a SUV waiting there with the OWCA (Organization Without Cool Acronym) logo. The platypus entered into the car completely soaked, so he dried of a bobbing dipping to Major Monogram, his assistant Carl, who was at the wheel, and the agents who accompanied him on the mission: D (duck), E (Eagle) and an old Perry's enemy, the ex-spy Dennis, who was now on his side.

Monogram: Good night, Agent P. Here's the team that will accompany you on your mission. You know the agents D and E, and this is our new partner, now called Agent C.

When Major Monogram finished speaking, the car stopped at the Danville Cemetery.

Carl: Well guys, here's the plan. The coffin of the girl is about 6 feet deep. Agent C will unearth the coffin while agents E and D are guarding the perimeter. When Agent C has removed the coffin, Agent P open it and retrieve the hat.

The officers got out of the jeep and quickly spread out in the Danville Cemetery, but when the agent C reached Isabella's grave, they found a small problem. There was a person next to the headstone. She was a girl with a dress completely black. Carl quickly recognized her:

Carl: Sir, I know who that girl is. Is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

Monogram: Bloody hell! We will have to wait.

One hour later, the girl left the cemetry and the OWCA agents started the operation. Perry looked the impassively, but he was very nervous. When Agent C finally unearthed the coffin, Major Monogram decided to take the initiative and open the coffin himself, watching Perry's nervousness. He used a crowbar to open the coffin, and when he saw what was coming, his surprise couldn't be bigger.

Monogram (genuinely surprised): What the hell...?

* * *

The next day, the storm abated and the sky awoke cristal clear. Phineas got up quietly and quickly went to the cemetery. He carried a large bouquet of flowers in his hand, and he intended to leave them in Izzy's tomb. When he reached the cemetery, his walk was lowered gradually to stop short. The flowers fell to the ground. He could not believe what his eyes were seeing. Then he let out a huge scream of rage that could be heard up in Alaska. Candace was awakened by the din.

Candace (quite concerned): Phineas... It comes from the cemetery. It must have happened something very serious.

Candace ran to the cemetery along with Ferb, Jeremy, Stacy, and the Fireside Girls among others. Upon arrival, they saw Phineas against Isabella's headstone, clenching his fist.

Candace (screaming): Oh, my God!

The scene was dramatic. Opposite Phineas, the headstone stood up. And before, a huge gap, with the pendant and the bow of Isabella in the background, along with the other objects offered at the funeral. The indignation could not be greater. Someone had desecrated the tomb of Isabella and had carried the coffin... with her body inside. People were totally shocked. Who had been capable of committing so horrible act?

Candace (consternated): This... this is... is appalling.

Candace: Who could have been?

Phineas (shocking everyone present): I don't know. But what I know is we'll retrieve it.

Candace (almost stunned): Wait, wait, wait. Wait a minute. Let me see if I understood you correctly. Are you thinking about recover Isabella's body?

Phineas (very safe of his words): Yes, that's the plan.

OK, it's pretty obvious that Isabella's dead has turned you crazy. But you have gone mad? How can we recover it even if we do not know who did it?

? (behind a tree): I know who was.

It was Vanessa, who hid in a tree and saw everything that happened the night before. Ferb, was surprised to see the girl hidden there.

Ferb: Vanessa? What are you doing here?

Phineas: Ferb, you know her? Wait a minute, you know who took Isabella?

Vanessa: Yes, and I can prove it.

Then, Vanessa shown a picture taken with her phone the night of the robbery/kidnapping. All came to see the photo and were stunned: the image, made from the top of a tree, looked at Carl and Major Monogram and behind carrying the coffin, could distinguish Agent C and Perry talking. Phineas was absolutely amazed.

Phineas: It's impossible... What is doing Perry here?

Candace (stunned): I don't know. But if this is real, it's the most twisted story I've ever heard. What happened exactly, Vanessa?

Vanessa: I heard about the death of the girl from the newspapers, and when I knew she was Ferb's friend. I went to the cemetery, I looked the headstone about an hour and I left. But then, I heard a strange noise, so I went up to the tree and watched the whole scene.

Phineas: I cannot believe it. But you knew that about Perry?

Vanessa: Not at all. The one who knows the whole story is my father. He knows everything about this.

Inmediatly, Vanessa saw a van with the OWCA approaching to their area. The girl's blood ran cold at the sight.

Vanessa: Hey, guys! The coffin is in the van! I'm sure!

At these words, Phineas ran to try to intercept the van. The boy stood in the middle of the road, but he had to depart because the van had no intention of stopping. Phineas grabbed as he could to the logo of the OWCA, which was something hook, to follow the thieves. But in the end the sticker unhooked and the redhead boy fell, but he achieved a very valuable clue.

Candace (worried): Phineas! Are you okay?

Phineas (showing the OWCA logo sticker): Yes, luckily I'm not hurt. And look what a nice gift I have taken.

Vanessa(starting to walk toward his father's home): Well, you have to find my father and show this to him.

Phineas (accompanying Vanessa): You're right, Vanessa. We must hurry.

Candace (ironically): Hey! You don't pretend to leave us here, right?

All present smiled. Phineas was almost excited. So he went to them and said:

Phineas: Guys, I know what we are gonna do today!

And all let out a scream imitating "Braveheart" and raised his fist. It was the beginning of their great adventure.


End file.
